


Just A Taste

by Thisinsignificantpride



Series: Commissions [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Anbu Uchiha Sasuke, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Hokage Uzumaki Naruto, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, short sighting of Nara Shikamaru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-24 01:18:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6136408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thisinsignificantpride/pseuds/Thisinsignificantpride
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke comes home to an overworked Naruto and gives the Hokage the motivation he needs to finish up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Taste

 

The paperwork kept rolling in. Naruto had been stamping and signing his life away since the early morning. Now, with the sun setting behind him and the bustle of the office slowing to a gentle murmur, Naruto rested with his cheek on his desk while his hand went mindlessly through the motions. 

And yet, even in his groggy state, the seventh hokage was able to detect the presence of a second person in the room.

“When did you get off work, Sasuke?” he asked, sitting up to glance over his shoulder. 

The anbu was dressed in his uniform, complete with the fox mask -- a choice he had made in honor of Kurama. The outfit had always looked amazing on Sasuke. The black shirt clung to his tight muscles in a way that not even the grey flak jacket could hide. The bit of skin exposed at his shoulders to mid-bicep was smooth, flawless. Naruto couldn’t help the soft, pleased sigh that dropped from his lips at the sight of his lover.

Sasuke took a few steps forward to sit halfway on the desk, overtop a few papers. Sliding his mask aside, Sasuke leaned forward to press a kiss to Naruto’s awaiting lips. The hokage sighed dreamily, grinning like an idiot even as Sasuke rolled his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. 

“I just returned. You should be getting that paperwork soon.” A pause, and then: “You’re doing the smile,” Sasuke murmured, turning his gaze toward the large stacks of papers. “How long have you been working on this?”

Scratching at his neck, Naruto screwed his mouth to the side. “Eh… Since this morning. Like always.”

Sasuke moved behind Naruto then, sliding his hands down Naruto’s front and pressing his face into the crook of the hokage’s neck. With a fond smile, Naruto placed his hands overtop Sasuke’s and tilted his head so Sasuke could easily press his lips against his skin. 

“Hey… I still have to finish these,” Naruto said through a smile. 

Sasuke huffed, nipping at Naruto’s throat in silent protest. Naruto laughed at that. 

“Sasuke --”

The door to the office opened then, and Sasuke vanished. Naruto grumbled under his breath, displeased with the sudden lack of weight on his body. Shikamaru appeared with a small file, eyes closed as he closed the door behind him. 

“What is it, Shi --” Naruto choked, feeling a very warm and very devious mouth against his crotch. He coughed to cover up the noise, not daring to look down at the kneeling anbu between his legs. “Shikamaru. What’ve you got for me?”

Opening up a single eye to peer at the blond, Shikamaru snorted before he approached the desk to drop the file on top of the large stack of papers. 

“Just another mission file. It’s an A-rank. Pretty important, apparently.”

Naruto nodded, crossing his fingers in front of his mouth to hide the way he bit into his lower lip. Sasuke had nudged his clothing away just enough to pull his cock out of his pants and was running his tongue along the large vein at the underside. It took all of Naruto’s composure not to shudder. 

“I’ll have a team issued to it first thing in the morning. Thank you.”

Shikamaru eyed Naruto for a moment longer, then turned away to rub at his neck. “Jeez,” he muttered, but didn’t say anything else before he departed. 

Once the door was shut, Naruto fell back against his chair with a loud groan. “He could probably tell, you know,” he said, pouting down at Sasuke. 

Sasuke raised a single brow as he pulled Naruto’s tip into his mouth, flicking his tongue at the slit repeatedly. He pulled away with a small smirk to kiss along the length. 

“Good,” he said, meeting Naruto’s gaze as took both of Naruto’s sacks into his mouth. He moaned around them, arching his spine in such a way that allowed Naruto to see the curve of his ass underneath his desk. 

Naruto’s voice caught in his throat, paralyzed by the wet warmth around him and the sight of Sasuke kneeling between his thighs so eagerly. He could only watch for a few moments more before his head was falling against the chair and he groaned into the quiet office air. 

Though having Sasuke suck on his balls felt great, Sasuke apparently didn’t deem it interesting enough because he moved to take Naruto’s cock in his mouth. He hollowed out his cheeks at once and took Naruto in until the tip brushed against the back of his throat. Sasuke had trained himself out of a gag reflex long ago, so when he urged Naruto’s hips forward, Naruto had no problems with thrusting into his lover’s mouth. The thrusts were short and shallow, a faint movement to accent the toe-curling sensation of Sasuke’s throat constricted around his girth. 

“Fuck,” Naruto groaned, drawing out the vowel sound as he looked down at Sasuke and threaded his hand in the brunet’s hair. “You’re way too good at this.” 

With only a hum in response, Sasuke held his head stagnant over Naruto’s cock so the blond could thrust earnestly into his mouth. Naruto’s hold on Sasuke’s hair allowed him to easily slip in and out, his breath coming in soft pants. He kept a steady pace, sweat forming on his forehead and the back of his neck as he started to speed up. With the way Sasuke smoothed his tongue over the underside of Naruto’s cock every few thrusts, it wasn’t long until Naruto couldn’t hold on much longer. With a gasping moan, Naruto thrusted one last time into Sasuke’s mouth before he came without warning. 

If Sasuke was annoyed at that, he didn’t let on at all. Naruto figured he didn’t mind, anyway, if the way he pulled back to suck at Naruto’s tip to milk him dry was any indication. The anbu sat back, tilting his head back and opening his mouth so Naruto could see his cum resting on his lover’s sinful tongue. Naruto groaned again, rubbing his hand over his cheek as Sasuke swallowed it down. 

“Jeez, Sasuke…” he mumbled, only to be silenced when Sasuke raised up to kiss his lips. 

“You needed a break. And I’ve been away for a week. You deserved a nice dick sucking.” While he spoke -- in such a casual manner as always, Naruto noted -- Sasuke seated himself across Naruto’s lap and draped his arms around the hokage’s neck. “And before you ask, no, I don’t want you to repay me.”

Naruto huffed, pressing his face into Sasuke’s neck with a loud whine. “But Sasuke --”

“No. You need to finish your work,  _ Nanadaime Hokage, _ ” Sasuke said as he ran his fingers through Naruto’s short hair. With a small smile, Sasuke leaned in close to speak directly into Naruto’s ear. “You can welcome me home properly when you’re done.”

Naruto shivered at that and gave one chaste kiss to Sasuke’s neck before reaching around his lover to start filling out paperwork. 

Needless to say, Naruto finished signing the rest of the papers in record time. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is a commission fic for my beautiful Theresa, the Sasuke to my Naruto <3
> 
> tumblr @guessblockmomster  
> twitter @sakusanyoomi


End file.
